The goal of the Animal Procedures Core Facility is to provide a central facility staffed by two skilled individuals to promote reproducible experimentation in laboratory animals. Services include drug screening, tumorigenicity testing and reagent production and small animal colony management. The Core is led by Dr. Bernard Weissman and Ms. Natalie Edmunds. The Core adds value to the Center by providing the animal tumor model expertise lacking in most laboratories, reducing the overall cost of such studies, ensuring a high level of reproducibility for animal studies and fostering interactions between Cancer Center members. Highlights of research supported by the Core include: highly-skilled maneuvers to characterize novel antineoplastic reagents including: intra-tibial inoculations, oral garage, and new treatments of NPC tumors with adenoviral reagents. Future plans for the Core include the addition of new Cancer Center users, expansion of colony management services including genotyping in conjunction with the Animal Models Core Facility and integration of small animal imaging with the new Small Animal Imaging Core Facility.